Jurassic World: Die Hard/Sandbox
This is a sandbox to work with the progress on Jurassic World: Die Hard. Chapter 10 Jurassic Park control room Nolan taunting Owen and Claire “Well, maybe that should have happened, but we have to live with that now and we have to learn how to handle those things ourselves. What you're doing is beyond reprehensible and you are proving nothing to the world. I'm gonna make sure I get to you whatever it takes so you won't succeed the way you wanted. Nolan smirked a little at Owen's taunt. Then he decided to rile up Claire, so he said to her in a taunting tone, “How are your nephews, Ms. Dearing?” Upon hearing Nolan mentioning her nephews, Claire was stunned and shocked at the same time. Owen was also shocked by it as Nolan continued, “Their names are Zach and Gray, right?” “No...” Claire said quietly in horror. Her face was filled with horror and her mouth hung open when Nolan revealed the names of her nephews. Suspecting he pushed her buttons, Nolan stated in a taunting tone, “I wonder how your sister and her soon-to-be ex-husband will feel when they see their sons get tied up and gagged and shown live to the world right in front of your very eyes so that they can see them get killed by one of those dinosaurs live, maybe that Indominus Rex you guys foolishly made.” He hoped that it will riled up Claire to the point where she can lose it. Enraged by Nolan's threat to her nephews, Claire furiously grabs the radio and said in furious tone, “You listen to me! You come anywhere near my nephews...and I will find a way to get to you and feed you to the carnivores myself! You hear me, you son of a bitch?!!” After hearing Claire's threat, Nolan chuckled a little. Then he said on the radio, “Nice try, honey. But I'm not fazed by your threat. Not one bit.” Owen: “Yeah? Well, we'll see about that when I get there, asshole.” Claire: “Cocky bastard.” Cullen: “We got them. They're in the Jurassic Park visitor center at the control room.” Nolan: “Our old hideout. That's where they would go since it's the only location around these areas. Notify our teams right now.” Cullen: “Yes, sir.” Suggested ideas For the changes... Nolan: “How's your nephews, Ms. Dearing? Their names are Zach and Gray, right? I wonder how your sister and her soon-to-be ex-husband will feel when they see their sons get eaten by one of those dinosaurs live, maybe that Indominus Rex you guys foolishly made. I don't have them yet, but when I do, you know what might happen to them.” It was suggest replacing the line “I wonder how your sister and her soon-to-be ex-husband will feel when they see their sons get eaten by one of those dinosaurs live, maybe that Indominus Rex you guys foolishly made.“ with this. Nolan: “I wonder how your sister and her soon-to-be-ex-husband will feel when they see their sons get tied up and gagged and shown live to the world right in front of your very eyes so that you can give me a little something of yours that I want. And if you refuse, I will shoot them and feed their dead bodies to one of those dinosaurs live, maybe that Indominus rex you guys foolishly made.” Some tweaks and such maybe required.